Various electronic devices include printed circuit boards (PCB) that must be coupled to various electronic components. Such connections may be rigid in nature or flexible to allow for mild disruption of electronic components as disposed within an electronic device. Known methods of connecting a PCB to another electronic component may include using a zero insertion force (ZIF) integrated circuit (IC) socket or electrical connector, which may include a generally flexible tail or ribbon portion having conductive elements disposed therein to electronically couple the PCB with an electronic component. These types of connections often take up too much space within the limited confines of an electronic device and can have issues with connection reliability over the life of the electronic device. Another method of electronically connecting a PCB with an electronic component includes using an elastomeric connector which includes electronically conductive elements, wherein the elastomeric connector further includes attachment features used to couple the elastomeric connector to the PCB and an electronic component. The elastomeric connector is elastically deformable and is generally fixed into position by compressing the elastomeric connector between the PCB and the electronic component. Such a connection also presents reliability issues with regards to the electrical connection, as the compression of the elastomeric connection must be a precise compression as too much compression or not enough compression will lead to connectivity issues. Thus, a need exists for a low profile connector system that is easily formed and provides a reliable connection between electronic components as disposed within an electronic device.